Pain And New Hope
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: COMPLETED! This takes place after Nick is thrown out of a second story window by Nigel Crane. It's told in Nick's POV. It will be SN eventually. UPDATE: Chapter 8 is up and running
1. The Attack And Waking Up

Pain and New Hope

Pairing: It's mostly about Nick, but it will be a Snickers (S/N) story towards the end.

Spoiler: Stalker

This is Nick's POV after he was pushed out of a second story window by Nigel Crane.

A/N: I originally wanted to write this as a lengthy one chapter deal. Instead, I broke up what I had written into a few chapters, but I will write more beyond what I started.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters or extras.

The Attack and Waking Up

The last thing I remember was looking up from looking at a bottom cabinet and seeing Nigel Crane in front of me. He pushed me through the window. I could hear the glass breaking and I fell backwards landing on my back on top of some bushes that broke my fall. Unconsciousness took me right away.

When I came to, I wasn't sure where I was and how I got there. I tried to sit up, but I was feeling dizzy and both my wrist and chest hurt. I gingerly laid back down and closed my eyes in hopes to sleep a little longer. I couldn't go back to sleep. I looked around and tried to process the surroundings. There are doctors, nurses, wheelchairs, stretchers and gurneys going from one place to another. I must be at a hospital.

"Mr. Stokes, I see that you are awake," a woman said.

"Why am I here?" I asked weakly. "How did I get here? What happened to me?"

"You were shoved out of a second story window," she said. "You have a concussion, two cracked ribs, a sprained wrist and a cut on your forehead that needed five stitches. You were lucky, it could have been a lot worse. Your friend, a Warrick Brown, called the ambulance that brought you here. He is a nervous wreck and blames himself for leaving you alone with your attacker."

I laughed, but the ribs made me grimace in pain. I do recall that Warrick had a phone call to answer and left that apartment to have clearer reception.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked as I tried to sit up and felt woozy and in pain.

"Yes, I treated your injuries," she said and noticed my failed attempts to sit up. "You shouldn't try to sit up now. I will give you something for the pain."

"Am I going to stay here for a few days?" I asked.

"The good news is that you are going home real soon," she said. "You just need to get a lot of rest and no work for at least a week. There are two people out in the hallway wanting to see you."

I wonder which two people. Grissom and Catherine? Warrick and Sara? Greg and anyone else?

"Can they come in?" the doctor asked me.

I gently nodded my head. The doctor showed Warrick and Sara into the room. Sara had a look of concern, but happy that I wasn't that badly injured. Warrick was another story altogether. He had that look of sad guilt. If my wrist wasn't wrapped in a brace, I would have slapped the guilty look off his face. He had to take a phone call and went outside in hopes to hear it more clearly.

"Nick, how are you feeling?" Sara gently asked.

"Like I have been thrown through a second story window," I mumbled.

"Nick, I am sorry about this," Warrick said with a great deal of remorse. "I should not have left you alone like I did Holly Gribbs."

"Don't even think of comparing this to Holly!" I said sharply. "She's dead. I suffered two cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, a concussion and a gash that needed five stitches. I was quite lucky considering it was a two story fall and the bushes saved me from further injury."

"If I was there, you wouldn't be here," Warrick said. "I should have had that bastard arrested before he laid a hand on you!"

"Warrick, you had no way of knowing what happened," Sara finally spoke. "It could have been you lying in a hospital bed or even worse."

Warrick and I just looked at her in silence. We knew that she was giving us a worse case scenario. It was quite scary though!

"I am glad you called the ambulance," I said breaking the silence. "The doctor told me about it when I woke up."

TBC


	2. Going Home and Finding Fear

Pain and New Hope

Pairing: It's mostly about Nick, but it will be a Snickers (S/N) story at the end.

Spoiler: Stalker

Sara and Warrick take Nick home. He later deals with his stalker Nigel Crane.

A/N: I tried my best not to write the conversations verbatim from the Stalker episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters or extras

Going Home and Finding Fear

Before Warrick could say anything, the doctor returned. She asked Warrick and Sara to leave the room for a few minutes. She gave me something for the pain so I didn't have to feel it getting up from the bed, changing to some clothes Sara brought me from my locker and for the ride home. She left and came back with a wheelchair. Sara and Warrick followed her into the room. I got up slowly, took my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Once I was out of the bathroom, I was helped by Warrick to the wheelchair. After I was wheeled out of the room, the doctor gave me some Vicodin.

"Wait, I heard about that drug," I said. "There was a football player who was addicted to that shit. I am afraid to mess with it."

"You need something stronger than the OTC medication," she said.

"I think I could deal with just taking Tylenol or Advil," I groggily insisted.

"Nick, listen to what the doctor tells you," Sara smiled. "We will make sure you don't get addicted to them."

My mind became fuzzy when she told me again to get plenty of rest and not to work for at least a week. Before that I heard something about the Vicodin and not to overdo it. She left us to tend to other patients. Sara slowly wheeled me. I asked about the glove that I found before I was thrown from the window. Sara chastised me for thinking about the case. I should be resting and concerned about my recovery from my injuries.

When we got to Sara's Tahoe, she and Warrick helped me into the front passenger side. Warrick went to return the wheelchair and immediately returned to sit in the back seat. We drove off to my place before they went back to the crime lab. I was in a daze and didn't feel like talking. The ride was in silence, but it was very eerie. Before I knew it, we were at my home. Sara and Warrick got out first to help me out of the car. We walked to my door. I fished for my keys with my good hand and opened the door.

"Do you want us to come in?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, you can," I said.

The three of us entered my place. Warrick placed my medication on the counter. Sara fixed me a simple sandwich since I was a little hungry and some water. I ate it slowly and sipped the water. I started to feel sleepy. I managed to briefly snap out it since Sara's cell phone started ringing.

"Sidle!" she said after picking it up. "Warrick and I will be on our way. Nick is about to get some rest. I gave him something to eat. I think Warrick and I will be at the crime lab in about 20 minutes. Later!"

"Who was that?" I asked after she hung up.

"That was Catherine," Sara said. "It looks like she and Grissom found Nigel Crane's video collection. Nick, do you think you will be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I will just take a nap," I said. "I don't think I need to be babysat. If you would like to come by and check on me after shift that would be fine."

"Get well soon," Warrick said still showing that guilty look on his face.

"Thanks," I said as they left and I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up at about a quarter to one in the morning. My head, wrist and chest were throbbing in pain. I had to get up to take some of that medication. I slowly eased up not wanting to cause more soreness than I was already in. I went to the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of water and placed on the counter. I carefully opened the bottle of water and then the prescription bottle. I shook out two pills and put them in my mouth. I washed it down with water. I slowly and with great pain sat back on my couch, leaned back and tried to go back to sleep again. There was a knock on the door and I opened my eyes. Who the hell would be coming here at this time? I understand if Warrick and Sara came by to see how I was doing. They would likely come in the morning once shift was over. Still who could it be now?

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"Morris Pearson," the voice from the other side of the door said.

Who the fuck his this guy and why is he here?

"I am a psychic working with Gil Grissom on the Jane Galloway case," the guy said.

I slowly and painfully got up from the couch with a groan and walked to the door. I looked at him through the peephole and let him in.

"I've had more visions," Pearson said as he came barreling into my place.

What is this guy talking about? I've never met him before. We had a rapid exchange of words. I was asking him to leave and he told me to hear him out. I was waiting for the Vicodin to kick in so I didn't have to deal with this nightmare that was unfolding before me.

"Does green tea mean anything to you?" he asked.

I wonder if he meant the drink. If so, I drink that stuff when I didn't feel like having coffee. Then again, it could be something different.

My phone rang and I answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Nick, Nigel Crane is at your place," a man sounding like Grissom told me. "Are you alone?"

"Your psychic is here!" I said sharply.

"Keep him there," Grissom said. "Brass and two uniforms are on their way to your place."

We hung up. I heard a noise and grabbed my gun with my good hand. Now I am really freaked out and the damn medication still hasn't kicked in. I called his name several times as I looked around my place. I passed by a green 'T' as in Texas on my floor. It was a letter, not the drink Mr. Pearson was babbling about. There was no answer after calling his name.

Maybe he finally left, I thought. I can finally get some much needed rest. All of a sudden, I heard a crashing noise coming from the ceiling. I stepped out of the way since I didn't want to get more hurt than I already was. Some of the dust from the ceiling made me cough and I felt it in my tender ribs. There was Nigel Crane and the dead psychic. Nigel grabbed my gun that I dropped when he came crashing through my attic.

"You should be careful of who you let into your home," Nigel said.

I couldn't believe what had just taken place before my own eyes. When are Brass and the uniforms coming? Why is Nigel wearing my clothes? How does he know me?

"150 channels, sports package and I threw in a few movie channels for free," Nigel said. "We were talking for hours."

Ah, he is the guy from Luna Cable that installed my system. I just don't remember having a conversation with him. He then was babbling about that he made friends with me and he accused me of blowing him off. He said something about me being self absorbed. He also told me that he dyed Jane Galloway's blond hair red because he knew I loved redheads just like Melissa, my prom date. Nigel was such a damned fool. I now have an interest in a certain cute brunette I work with whose initials are SS, but I wouldn't give Nigel the satisfaction of telling him that.

"Are you going open him up?" Nigel asked indicating the dead psychic.

"You know that is not my job," I said. "That's the coroner's gig."

He had my gun pointing at my face. The babbling continued only this time it was really creeping me out. What he said next made me vow to never eat strawberries and whipped cream together again, not even serving them to Sara.

"I hate to disappoint you Nigel," I said quietly. "This isn't the first time I've had a gun in my face. How do you want this to end?"

"How do I want this to end?" Nigel said as he pointed my gun to his chin. "I want you to remember my name."

I lunged towards him and grabbed the gun from him. Brass and the uniforms finally came. The uniforms subdued and arrested Nigel. I was in shock, breathing heavily and I started to cry.

"Nicky, it's over," Brass approached me and patted me in the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said between breathing, gasping and tears.

"Let's get you out of here," Brass said.

I nodded my head. I wanted just go somewhere else. My place became a crime scene.

TBC


	3. The Ride To The Police Station

Pain and New Hope

Pairing: It's mostly about Nick, but it will be a Snickers story at the end.

Spoiler: Stalker

After Nigel Crane's arrest, Brass takes a shaken up and sleepy Nick to the police station.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters or extras.

The Ride to the Police Station

The medication finally kicked in while Brass walked me to his car and helped me in. I fell asleep as Brass pulled out of my driveway, but not before listening to Brass have a conversation with Grissom.

"Gil, this is Jim," Brass said. "Nigel Crane has just been apprehended."

"Jim, that's great!" Grissom said on the other line. "How's Nick?"

"He is pretty shaken up," Brass said. "Right now, he looks like he is about to pass out. The poor guy is exhausted."

Brass gently woke me up when we arrived at the station. I got out of his car and had difficulty orienting myself. I felt like I was going to collapse in the parking lot. Brass gently held my arm for stability and walked with me to the station. Once we were inside, I sat on the couch for a few moments while Brass went to another place in the building. A few moments later, he went to get me so we could go to the interrogating room.

"Nicky, are you sure you want to do this?" Brass asked knowing the hell that I was just put through before.

"Yeah, I have to do it," I said.

Brass helped me off the couch and we walked over the interrogation room. Grissom, Warrick, Catherine and Sara were already there. They gently embraced me so my cracked ribs wouldn't feel the impact of further jarring. I was happy to see them, but I was scared of facing my stalker.

"Nick, you can see Nigel," Warrick said in a reassuring tone with a hint of guilt. "However, he can't see you. He can only see a reflection of himself."

"Thanks, man," I said.

We looked at Nigel babbling something in repetition. This was the man that killed Jane Galloway and Morris Pearson. He pushed me out of a second story window and nearly killed me with my own gun. This monster destroyed Ms. Galloway's sense of security and scared the living shit out of me.

"Why me?" I asked.

Grissom tried to rationalize my situation with his special blend of his philosophies combined with someone else's, preferably a famous dead philosopher's. That didn't do much to make me feel any better psychologically.

"Twenty-five to life, it's over, Nick," Sara said.

"It's not over for me," I said softly. "It's over for Jane Galloway."

TBC


	4. The Safety of Sara Sidle Part One

Pain and New Hope

Pairing: It's mostly about Nick, but it will be a Snickers story at the end.

Spoiler: Stalker with a slight reference of Bully For You

This is my take on how the episode should have ended instead of everyone leaving Nick alone in the interrogation room.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters or extras

The Safety of Sara Sidle – Part One

My eyes were still glued to the one way window of the interrogation room when everyone started to leave to go back to the lab. I was all by myself. It wasn't until I heard the door open and close that I nearly jumped out of my skin. I heard footsteps and smelled her perfume. I turned around and the most beautiful brunette in Sin City approached me.

"Hey Nick, aren't you supposed to go home and get some rest?" Sara asked.

"My home just became a crime scene," I told her unaware of my tone.

"You need a place to crash until you are better and your place is cleared for your return," she said.

I nodded. I just wasn't sure who would take me in for a few days. I didn't want to stay at a hotel.

"I don't want to stay at Grissom's," I said. "The thought of waking up next to Miss Piggy and Lord knows what other sick and bizarre things he keeps there is creepy. Catherine is a good choice, but Lindsey jumping around isn't conducive to an injured CSI, especially one with cracked ribs. Brass is like a father to me, but I can't impose on him. Warrick has been taking too many guilt trips over my attack. If he takes me in, he might as well rack up enough frequent flier guilt trip miles to earn him a trip to the department's shrink. Greg likes to throw wild parties at his place and that would be bad for someone trying to get plenty of rest. I guess that leaves you."

"Do you want to stay with me?" Sara asked almost flabbergasted.

"Yeah, you keep a quiet place," I said. "Besides, I have always wanted to see your place."

"Don't you know flattery won't get you anywhere, Stokes," Sara said and that got a smile and a little chuckle out of me. "I see your humor is still intact. Come on, let's get you to my place so you can rest."

I followed her to her car and she helped me in. I was feeling a little better, still sore, but that was the medication. I was more awake than I was when Brass took me from my place to the station. However, I was in deep thought about what had transpired since Warrick and I went to Nigel Crane's apartment. We arrived at Sara's apartment complex. She helped me out of the car and we walked up to her apartment. When we entered it, I was amazed how calming her place is. The walls were painted a soft purple and were decorated with philosophical plaques, photos of her growing up and one very hilarious poster. I would have laughed, but my ribs were very sore.

"Nick, I am going to set up a bed for you," Sara said. "Don't try to argue with me. You are not sleeping on my couch."

"Don't you have your own to sleep in?" I asked.

"It is my spare bedroom," Sara said. "The bed is very comfortable and you need to rest on something that is soft and not hard."

"That would be fine," I said. I would have loved to sleep with her so much if it weren't for my injuries and that I am not dating her.

I noticed her high school yearbook on the coffee table and pulled it close to me. I started to look through it. Sara was in only one photo and nothing else. I couldn't believe there was only one mention of her in that book. She deserved to be in more of those pictures. She didn't make any of the senior superlatives. What was wrong with the kids in her school?

"Nick, your room is ready," Sara said. "Why are you looking in my yearbook?"

"Curiosity got the best of me," I smirked. "Sara, I can't believe you were only in one photo. You should have been in more. Your name wasn't even in the superlatives. When I was a senior, I was voted most dependable."

"I was a science nerd in high school," Sara said. "No guy paid attention to me. I wasn't into the cliques."

"I am so sorry, Sara," I said shaking my head.

"That's all in the past," she said brushing it off.

I noticed a few tears falling down her face. I thought it was something I said, but it was something else that concerned her. I invited her to sit next to me and put my good arm around her. She gently leaned on my shoulder.

"Sara, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nick, I need to tell you something," she said. "After I tell you, I want you to get some rest."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Do you remember that videotape collection that Grissom found at Nigel's apartment?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I may have asked about it while I was being wheeled out of the hospital," I said. "You chided me for talking about the case when I should be resting. What about those tapes?"

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Archie and I were looking at a few samples of the Nigel Crane Epic-," she said heavily.

"The Nigel Crane Epic, you call it?" I interrupted.

"Would you rather call it the Nigel Crane Film Festival?" she snapped.

"No, just continue," I told her.

"Nigel is a fucking psycho," she said. "In one of the videotapes, there was a copy of your 'Crime Stoppers' article with a red circle around your photo. It was a blur at first, but Archie was able bring that to focus. Nigel filmed himself talking about you and that he wanted to be your friend and just like you. Then we heard him ask if he could stop your heart."

I gently wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. I cringed at Sara's description of what she saw and heard. I was living through that nightmare. Nigel had the gun pointed at me.

"Sara, I am glad you told me this," I said. "I wish I was at that A/V lab when you saw it."

"I was totally disgusted when I saw it," she said. "It was almost the same feeling I had when we dealt with liquid man several months back. If I had to look at one more videotape I would have run to the ladies' room and vomited."

With my good hand, I rubbed her back. Those images and my actual nightmare would traumatize all of us for some time to come. I looked at her and knew that she wanted to say something else.

"Nigel was lucky that he was on the other side of the interrogation room," Sara said with venom in her voice. "If he was our side of the room, I would have loved to put my hands on his throat. Either snapping his neck into two or choking the living shit out of him. He doesn't deserve twenty-five to life, he deserves the death penalty."

"Sara, I never knew that you had this in you," I said. "I thought you get this outraged when the case involves a woman."

"He killed Jane Galloway!" she snapped. "Of course, I am outraged! He also killed Morris Pearson the psychic working with Grissom! Nick, that fucking bastard nearly killed you twice!"

"I am here, Sara," I said trying to calm her down. "I only suffered a few injuries, but I am going to be fine in a few weeks. It is the emotional trauma that will take longer to recover from."

"Hey, I think you should get some rest," Sara said. "You look like you are about to collapse. Brass told me that you passed out in his car on the way to the lab."

I wanted to fight the need for rest, but I was too tired to even argue with Sara. She gently helped me get off the couch. I followed her to the guest room where the bed was turned down for me. She helped me remove my jacket. I slowly sat down on the bed and let her help me take off my shoes. I pivoted my injured body so my head would be in the direction of the pillows. I slowly and gently leaned back and rested my head on the pillow. With Sara's help, I placed my legs underneath the sheet and blanket. She pulled up the sheets up to my midriff. I gingerly put my sprained wrist on my stomach.

"Nick, are you comfortable?" Sara asked. "How do you like the bed?"

"This is better than staying at a hotel," I said with a grin. "This is very comfortable. I think I could stay here forever."

"Don't push your luck, Stokes," Sara said giving me a light swat in the shoulder. "You are only staying here until you are fully recovered from your injuries and your house is cleared for your return."

"Nigel Crane did considerable damage to my house," I said. "I don't think I can return once the investigation is over. Boy, my homeowners' insurance is going to get a kick out of processing the claim."

"Nick, don't worry about that," Sara said. "Just get some rest and I will be back in a while to check on you."

I fell asleep immediately, but it was going to be a long night for both Sara and me. It was a nightmare filled slumber. I have woken up screaming after each nightmare of Nigel tossing me out of the second story window. Sara entered the room to calm me down. It had gotten to the point that she didn't want me to sleep alone. She climbed in next to me and I held her held with my good one. We fell asleep and I knew with Sara by my side, the Nigel Crane nightmares would be kept at bay.

TBC


	5. The Safety of Sara Sidle Part Two

Pain and New Hope

Pairing: It's mostly about Nick, but it will be a Snickers story at the end.

Spoiler: Stalker with a slight reference of You Got Male

Nick and Sara share a breakfast. What is the fate of his meds?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters or extras

The Safety of Sara Sidle – Part Two

I woke up feeling my good hand was a little lighter and my body still sore from Nigel's first attack. I looked on the side where Sara slept and she wasn't there. I started to panic, but rationality took over. Maybe she went to the kitchen to fix us breakfast or she went for a shower.

"Sara!" I screamed out loud.

"Nick, are you okay?" Sara came running into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked with a hint of anger.

"Nick, I am so sorry," she said softly. "I was in the kitchen making us some breakfast."

"You should have woken me up and told me," I told her. "I was afraid that Nigel Crane escaped from prison, found out where I was and killed you to get to me."

"I had just called Brass," Sara calmly informed me. "According to him, Nigel is now in solitary confinement in a jail near Reno. He doesn't know you are here and where I live. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be alone at this time," I said.

"I promise it won't happen again," she smiled. "You must be hungry! I made some oatmeal with a splash of cream. I hope you like sugar and cinnamon."

"Yum, I love cinnamon," I almost drooled.

"I'll help you up and we'll go to the dining room," she said.

I kicked off the sheets and with Sara's help, I got up from bed. It was when I slowly was getting up, my cracked ribs were acting up again. I gave Sara a grimacing look.

"Nick, what's the matter?" she asked.

"My ribs are sore," I said. "Do you have anything for the pain?"

"What about the meds the doctor gave you at the hospital?" she asked. "She told you have to take them whether you like it or not."

"I think I have left them at my place," I whispered. "Do you know if anyone processed my house?"

"I am sure that someone from Ecklie's team might have gotten a hold of them," she said.

"Whoa, has Ecklie sent his goons to process my place?" I asked almost stammering in my voice.

"Yup, that creep has his people there," she replied with a pained look on her face. "Grissom wanted to do it, but the idiot sheriff didn't want our guys there since it was personal and we would compromise evidence. Brass is pissed off over this and wanted to kill Ecklie."

"I can imagine," I smiled.

"Let's go to the dining room table," she chirped. "I'll give you some Tylenol to hold you over. I want you to take it with food. I'll call Catherine or Grissom to ask if your meds are at the crime lab and have them bring it over here."

"That would be great," I told her.

She gently helped me up and I still felt my ribs act up. Once I was standing, I felt a little better. We walked to the dining room and I slowly sat on the chair Sara pulled out for me. She went to the kitchen and came out with two bowls of oatmeal. The aroma of the cinnamon hit my nose. This is what comfort was and safety was Sara Sidle. She made at least one more trip to get milk, coffee and juice.

"Nick, I am going to bring you some Tylenol," she said. "Don't panic, I'll be back in less than two minutes."

"I'll time you!" I joked.

She returned in less than a minute with a bottle of the pain reliever. She opened it and gave me two pills. She went to the kitchen and gave me a glass of water. I ate a small amount of the oatmeal before taking them. After I took the Tylenol, I chased it down with the water she gave me. She sat down across from me and we ate breakfast.

"So, are you going to work tonight?" I asked her.

"When Grissom found out that I was taking you in," Sara said. "He gave me the next ten days off to take care of you."

"I don't believe this," I chuckled softly. "You, Sara Sidle, are taking time off from work to take care of me!"

"Hey, you were the one that told me that I needed to get out more often," she smirked. "It was when I told you what a pain in the ass processing that radiator cap can be."

"Ah, that's smudge city," I said. "I remember that you made a big deal out of it and you shouldn't have."

"Still, a radiator cap is hard to process," Sara winked at me.

"I know," I said. "By the way, the oatmeal is delicious. Did it come from a box?"

"Thank you," she replied. "No, I bought the oatmeal plain. I put sugar, cinnamon, fruit, maple syrup or chocolate chips in the amounts I want."

"You put chocolate chips in oatmeal?" I asked.

"It's delicious," she replied.

"Maybe I might try it before I return to my place," I winked at her.

She got up from the table and started to carry the dirty dishes. I was looking at her. No, I was flirting with her.

"Stokes, why are you looking at me like that?" Sara asked. "Are you flirting with me?"

"You got me," I smiled. "I am flirting with you! We have probably done it since you arrived in Las Vegas."

Sara laughed as she took some of the dirty dishes to the sink.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Nick, you are an injured man," she pointed out. "You need to rest! I am taking care of the dishes. Then, I'm going to call Catherine to find out if Ecklie's people collected your meds. If so, I'll ask her to bring them here. How are you feeling?"

"Still feeling sore," I replied. "I just took the Tylenol about twenty minutes ago. Ask me in about half an hour or so about how I am feeling."

She just smiled as she started doing the dishes. I just sat there looking at her as each plate, utensil, glass and a pot was washed, rinsed and placed in the drying rack. I often picture her kitchen as barren since she got rid of her take out menus. I guess my advice paid off a little, but she still needed to get out more often. After she finished with the dishes, she went to her phone, dialed a number and put it on speaker mode.

"Willows!" a woman's voice said.

"Catherine, this is Sara," Sara replied.

"Hey Sara, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Catherine said.

"Nick is staying with me for awhile," Sara explained. "When Brass took him to the station, he left his pain pills at his house. I was wondering if someone from Ecklie's team picked it up and brought to the crime lab."

"I thought I saw a prescription bottle with Nick's name on it in the trace lab," Catherine said. "I am going to talk to Grissom about releasing it to Nick. How is he coping with his injuries?"

"When he got up from bed," Sara said. "His ribs were acting up, so I gave him some Tylenol. We'll see how he feels in about an hour."

"Can I talk to him briefly if he is up?" Catherine asked.

"Sure," Sara said. "Nick, Catherine wants to talk to you."

"Hey Catherine," I said after I slowly got up and went towards the speaker phone. "How are you doing?"

"I am okay," she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still sore," I told her. "I should feel a little better after taking the Tylenol. I heard that I might get my medication back."

"That is if Grissom gives me to okay to bring it to you," Catherine said.

"I know," I said.

"If he allows me to bring it," Catherine said. "I will stop by Sara's place within four hours. If not, expect a phone call from me. Now, get some more rest."

"Sure," I said. "I'll hear from you either way. Later!"

"Bye," Catherine said as we hung up.

An hour later, I was back in bed, but not sleeping. Sara gave me an old forensics journal from the year 2000 to read. I didn't care what I was reading at this point, I didn't want to go stir crazy while lying in bed recovering from my injuries. Unfortunately, there wasn't a television in this room, but reading was a great distraction (Sara was an even better one). It would be another hour until Sara came marching into the room with my medication and smiling at me. It looked like Catherine and Grissom had come through for me after all.

TBC


	6. The Visit to the Doctor's

Pain and New Hope

Pairing: It's mostly about Nick, but it will be a Snickers story at the end.

Spoiler: Stalker

Sara takes Nick to his doctor's appointment for a follow up exam.

A/N: I am not sure how long someone who's had stitches on his or her forehead is supposed to have them. When I was 2 or 3 years old, I fell down the stairs in my house and got a small gash on my forehead. I got stitches, but I don't recall how many and how long I had to have them on, it was a long time ago. Please bear with me.

A/N2: I don't own 'Only the Young', Journey owns it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters or extras

The Visit to the Doctor's

One week later

"Only the young can say," Sara and I were singing to her Journey CD. "They're free to fly away. Sharing the same desires, burning like wildfire."

When that song ended, Sara paused the CD player in her Tahoe. She took a quick glimpse at me for some reason.

"Nick, what time is your appointment with Dr. Anderson?" she asked.

"It's at 1:15," I replied. "I don't know if she'll examine me, but I do know that I am having the stitches removed."

"Will she give you clearance to return to work?" she asked.

"I am sure she will," I said softly. "However, I think Grissom will have me doing desk and lab duty for a while. I hate dealing with paperwork."

"Paperwork sucks," Sara chuckled. "Unfortunately, it has to be done. It's a real bummer!"

"I'd rather be out in the field again," I whined. "You know collecting evidence and talking to the witnesses and possible suspects."

"Grissom will also make you pass a few exams and force you to talk to a counselor," Sara deeply sighed.

"I don't mind the exams," I told her. "It's the damn counselor that bugs me. I don't really want to talk about the hell that Nigel put me through."

"Nick, I know it's going to be tough," Sara said. "But we are all going to help you get through this."

"I know," I replied weakly with a small smile.

A few moments later, we arrived the hospital to see the ER doctor that took care of me after Nigel tossed me out of that second story window. Sara got out first and went around to help me out. I was feeling a little better, but the ribs were still sore. We walked towards a building of the hospital campus that was for non-emergency care. I went to the reception area with Sara behind me.

"Can I help you, sir?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, I have a 1:15 appointment with Dr. Anderson," I said. "My name is Nick Stokes."

"If you could have a seat, Mr. Stokes," the receptionist said. "She will see you shortly. Can I help you, ma'am?"

"She's with me," I smiled.

We took our seats in the waiting room. Sara gave me a few magazines to read. She sat next to me and gingerly put her arm around me.

"I am sure you are doing better now," Sara said.

"Well, I am feeling a little better," I smiled.

"Nick Stokes," a woman called.

I slowly got up and walked towards her with Sara closely behind me.

"Is it okay that my friend comes with me?" I asked pointing to Sara.

"Sure, she can," the woman said. "Oh, I am Melina, Dr. Anderson's nurse. I am taking you to an examining room and give you something to change into."

We arrived at the room and I was given an examining gown. Sara left the room briefly to give me some privacy so I could change into it. I opened the door and told her she could come back inside. I sat at the examining table while she sat at the chair. Dr. Anderson entered the room.

"Mr. Stokes, how are you feeling?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Physically, I am feeling a little better," I told her. "The ribs are still sore, my wrist doesn't hurt much and my head isn't throbbing a lot. Mentally and emotionally is another story altogether. What are you going to do first?"

"I going to remove the stitches from your forehead," she said calmly. "You will have to have an x-ray for your ribs and wrist and a CT scan of your head. Are you in any way claustrophobic?"

"I don't think so," I said. "Why do you ask? Do you want to give me a sedative before I get the CAT scan?"

"I have to give you one as a precaution," Dr. Anderson said. "It will be a mild one that would be enough to calm you down, but not knock you out completely. Now, I want to lay down on the table and I will remove the stitches. You'll feel a few pulling sensations and hear some snipping sounds. I promise I won't cut to close to the skin, I am always careful."

"Don't worry about that," I smiled. "I trust you are only going to cut the sutures."

"Hush and let me work on you," she said.

I lay still on the table as the doctor removed the stitches from my forehead. She was very gentle and I didn't feel much of the pulling. She wiped the healing gash with an antiseptic solution. She gently helped me sit up, took out a penlight and shined on my pupils. It was blinding, but she needed to see if they were still dilated. I still had to have to CAT scan to have a look at my brain.

"Okay, Mr. Stokes, we are going to take you to X-Ray to have a look at your cracked ribs," she said. "Then, we'll go to CT to look at that brain of yours."

I followed her to the Radiology room where my chest and wrist were X-Rayed. Afterwards, I was taken to the CAT Scan room and I was being prepped for the scan. I was injected with a mild sedative to keep me calm although I didn't need it and some sort of solution to help the technician see my brain. I was lying still while the machine did its job. When it was over, I was helped back to the examining room and told to lay down on the examining table while Dr. Anderson waited for the results of the X-Rays and the CAT Scan. I wanted to talk to Sara while we were waiting, but I was relaxing on the table. Sometime later, Dr. Anderson returned with the results.

"Mr. Stokes, it looks like you've fully recovered from the concussion," she said. "The ribs are healing beautifully as well as your wrist."

"Can I take off the wrist brace?" I asked.

"I think you should keep it on for another week as a precaution," she said. "It's almost healed up, but I don't want you to aggravate the injury."

"When can he return to work?" Sara asked.

"I would wait about three or four more days," she replied. "If you have a form giving him medical clearance that I can fill out and sign in advance, I'll do that. However, he can't return to work until then. When he does return, he can't do fieldwork. He will be stuck doing lab and desk duty until I say he's medically cleared."

"Do I need to have a refill of the prescription pain pills?" I asked.

"No, you can take Tylenol or Advil if you have pain," she said. "I want to see you in two weeks to have a look at the ribs and see if I can grant you medical clearance to return to the field. Is that fair enough?"

"Sure," I said.

"You can stop by reception and make your appointment," she said.

Dr. Anderson and Sara helped me get up from the examining table. I shook the doctor's hand with my good hand. I changed back to my street clothes. I held Sara's hand as we went to the reception area where I made an appointment to see Dr. Anderson in two weeks. Sara and I went to her Tahoe and drove back to her place.

An hour later, I was lying in bed recovering from the mild sedative. I could take a nap for all I care knowing that I would be back at work. I know I will be working in the lab full time for a while, but it's still work nevertheless.

TBC


	7. Welcome Back to Work, Nick Stokes

Pain and New Hope

Pairing: It's mostly about Nick, but it will be a Snickers story at the end.

Spoiler: Stalker

Nick's first day back at work is boring and slightly overwhelming.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters or extras

Welcome Back to Work, Nick Stokes

Four Days Later

Sara and I walked down the hall of the crime lab. It was my first day back at work since the Nigel threw me out of the window. I wonder what it would be like.

"Welcome back, Nicky," Catherine grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing much better," I smiled. "The ribs are going to take some time to fully heal, but everything else is either healed completely or almost healed. My wrist is much better, but the doctor wants me to wear the brace for a few more days."

"It's good to have you back," she said. "Has Sara been taking very excellent care of you?"

"Yes, she has," I smiled.

Greg came out his lab and saw me. He nearly retreated in fear since he was the one that distributed my Crimestoppers article around the lab. That sent me on the warpath and wanting to kill him for trying to make me the lab's celebrity. I remember grabbing him by the shoulder, squeezing it hard and told him to stop invading my privacy. I now understood why he may be afraid of me.

"Greggo, get your ass over here!" I shouted. "I promise not to bite your head off!"

"Nick, you're back!" he said running wanting to hug me, but Sara stopped him.

"Greg, his ribs are still sore," Sara said. "Besides, I don't think he needs to be overwhelmed."

Grissom appeared from the office after hearing the commotion down the hallway. He saw me and smiled.

"Nicky, it's great that you're back," Grissom said shaking my hand. "I need to speak with you at my office to discuss your duties."

I followed him to his creepy specimens in jars infested office with that talking and singing bass hanging over the door. I slowly sat on a chair while Grissom sat at his desk.

"Nicky, how are you feeling?" Grissom asked.

I don't know how many people asked me that since the whole thing happened. It was getting very annoying, but this was my boss here. I didn't want to risk losing my job for speaking to him in a harsh tone. On the other hand, he would have understood. Still, it wasn't worth the risk.

"I am feeling better," I said politely. "It's the ribs that still bother me. I am still wearing the wrist brace for a few more days although it feels a lot better. I am fully recovered from the concussion and got the stitches removed from my forehead."

"That's good to know," Grissom said. "Do you have that form that I had the doctor fill out for medical clearance?"

"Yes, I have it here with me," I smirked as I handed him the form.

"Now we can discuss your duties," Grissom said. "For the time being, you will only do lab and desk duty. You aren't quite ready to return to the field until medically cleared for it. When do you have to see the doctor again?"

"In about two weeks for the ribs," I said.

"I have also arranged for an appointment for you to meet with the department counselor," Grissom said. "It's going to be this Wednesday at 3:15, here's the card with the address."

"Do I have to see this quack?" I asked with a whine.

"Nick, you don't have a choice," Grissom was firm. "You need to talk about your ordeal and the counselor has to assess your psychological readiness to return to the field."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. "I don't need to be reminded of the hell that Nigel Crane put me through and nearly killed me twice."

"Nick, if you don't speak to the counselor," Grissom tried to gently reason with me. "Memories of the ordeal will eat you alive and you will likely snap at everyone for no apparent reason. Also, you won't get clearance to go back to the field. Of course that means that you won't get to work on solos that you complain that I never give to you."

He really got me there. Ever since I became a CSI Level 3, I have been begging Grissom for a chance to work on solo cases. He often told me that I wasn't ready for them and gave me some idiotic test that I failed. Silk, silk, silk, what do cows drink? I told him milk, but I got it wrong. Next time he gives me that test, I should say water.

"I'll go speak to this person," I said. "For how long I have to see him or her?"

"I really don't know," Grissom shook his head. "I guess until you feel you could put this behind and move on with your life. Also, I will get a report of the counselor's assessment. Do you have any questions?"

"No sir," I said.

"First thing I want you to do is some paperwork," Grissom said. "Then, you can help the lab techs out when the evidence arrives for processing."

I nodded and avoided arguing and whining. Arguing at this point was very futile and not good if I wanted to keep my job. If I whine about my duties, it would only get an admonishment from Grissom telling me that I am a grown man and to stop my whining. I got up, smiled at him and walked out of his office.

"Hey Nick, welcome back," Warrick said still wearing that look of guilt as he saw me leaving Grissom's office.

"Yeah, I am back at work, thanks," I said. "Warrick, you are still looking guilty. My attack wasn't your fault, that son of bitch Nigel was responsible."

"If I hadn't step away to take that damn phone call," he said. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt and we could've had that fucking bastard's ass hauled to jail sooner."

"Stop feeling guilty about what happened to me," I insisted. "That phone call was probably important and work related. One of these days, you are going to rack up enough frequent flier guilt trip miles to get you a trip to the shrink's couch."

"It's good to have you back," Warrick chuckled.

"Well, it's good to be back," I smiled and Warrick left to go to Grissom's office.

I was on my way to my office to start on the dreaded paperwork when I almost ran into Brass. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Nicky, welcome back," Brass said. "You are looking better than the last time I saw you. How are you feeling?"

"The ribs are still healing," I smiled. "My wrist is better, the concussion is gone and the gash on my forehead is healing nicely."

"I am glad to hear that you are doing better," he said. "So, who took you in while Ecklie's team processed your house?"

"Sara took me in," I replied. "Actually, I kind of invited myself after considering other scenarios."

"I am sure you had delivery and takeout to eat," he chuckled.

"Not really, she did cook," I told him. "It was decent, but she is improving big time."

"She will do fine with time," Brass smirked.

"How is my house?" I asked. "Is it still a big mess?"

"It's still in terrible shape," Brass shook his head. "It still hasn't been released from Ecklie's people. You need to talk your homeowner's insurance agent about this. Also, you need to find a reputable contractor to fix the damages."

"Especially, one whose employees don't have psychotic tendencies," I chuckled slightly. "I think I have had enough of psychos for a while. Brass, I would like to continue this discussion, but I have to get to my office to deal with paperwork and see if any of our lab techs need help."

"You poor kid!" Brass sighed. "You will be back in the field soon, that's where you excel."

"Thanks," I smiled and we made our separate ways.

I first went to the break room to get a cup of that Blue Hawaiian that Greg makes. I was relieved that nobody was there, since I didn't feel like having another conversation with anyone at the moment. It wasn't that I wanted to be rude, I just needed a breather from all the attention I had received earlier. When I arrived at my office, there was a pile of paperwork on my desk waiting for me. Usually I dreaded doing this, but in some crazy way, it was comfort. I sat down at my desk and slowly drank my coffee. After I finished, I threw the cup into my garbage can. I went to work on the pile papers before me. I filled out and signed wherever they needed me to fill out or sign.

When the evidence from the two crime scenes that Warrick and Grissom and Sara and Catherine were working on arrived, I helped processed it. Even Greg seemed to welcome my help. He was still afraid of me, but I told him I was in a bad mood a few weeks ago. I even told him he could play any Black Flag CD on full blast until Grissom returned or we had to analyze the results.

When shift was about to end, I was back in my office doing some light work on the computer. Sara came to my office and took a seat in front of me. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"How's your first day back?" Sara asked.

"It's full of paperwork and lab duty," I said. "Other than that, it's okay. How were you working with Catherine?"

"She has her bitchy moments," Sara chuckled. "Tonight, working with her was great. Grissom told me you have an appointment with a counselor."

"Yeah, I have to see this person tomorrow afternoon at 3:15," I protested. "I don't want to do it, but I have no choice."

"I'll take you there," Sara said. "Nick, shift is over. Do you want to go with me to IHOP for breakfast? It's my treat!"

"Sara, I would love to go with you," I smiled. "Let's go."

We both got up for our chairs and left my office. We said our good mornings to everyone. Once we were out of the building, we were in her Tahoe. She put on her Cure CD and we were singing along to 'Love Song'. As she pulled out of the parking spot and headed toward the street, we were thinking about what we were going eat there. I was also falling in love with Sara.

TBC


	8. New Hope

Pain and New Hope

Pairing: It's mostly about Nick, but it will be a Snickers story at the end.

Spoiler: Stalker and Fur and Loathing

Nick and Sara have been dating for five months. They're working together on a case of a body found in the refrigerator. Nick takes Sara out to see the fountains of the Bellagio and gives her a very special gift!

A/N: This chapter takes place early in the 4th season. Nick made a full recovery from his injuries suffered at the hands of Nigel Crane and occasionally has a solo. His house was repaired, he moved back in and he installed a security system that extended to his attic. Sara dumped Hank after learning he was using her. (Hank wasn't mention in this story since he wasn't the focus.) Then there was the lab explosion that injured Greg and Sara. Then there was the incident with Grissom.

A/N2: Could someone explain to me what In N Out's 'Double, Double, Animal Style' is? I have seen the 'Fur and Loathing' episode several times and I still don't understand what it is. Also, I don't go to fast food places anymore (I think I was in my mid twenties when I last went to one). Okay, I go to Starbucks on a regular basis, but I don't think it counts. Now back to the regularly scheduled chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters or extras

New Hope

About 18 months later

Sara and I had a very interesting case involving a body found in a refrigerator. Catherine would have loved the part about frozen blood spatter since blood spatter, frozen or not, is her specialty. We had to deal with some idiot who used house paint to paint a car and a guy with a single blood drop on his pant leg that came to the police station to talk to us. My lovely vegetarian girlfriend Sara made a bet with me involving the famous 'Double, Double, Animal Style'. Mr. Blood Drop in the Pant Leg, a good guy, was accused of setting up his cousin by the cousin.

Speaking of our lovely friend Catherine, she's on a bizarre case with Grissom and Warrick. It started off with a DB in a raccoon costume and a woman who was killed in a car accident, but it got stranger. It just so happened that there was a Plushies and Furries Convention taking place in Vegas. Poor Grissom attended a rather outlandish workshop meanwhile Catherine was talking to a bunch of freaks in animal costumes. Who would have thought Sexy Kitty was actually a middle age balding lawyer? When Sara and I learned about fur piles, yiffing and scritching, we were glad to be assigned the case of the doofus and his well meaning cousin. If Grissom gave us the Plushies and Furries case, he would had us both committed for laughing too much at the scenario. I wouldn't wish that case on anyone, not even Ecklie.

Shift was almost over and Grissom gave Sara and me the night off. We told him that Catherine needed it more than we did after dealing with the freaks dressed up like animals, from across the country, possibly the world. He relented, but still gave us the night off. He said he was going to pull three people from Ecklie's shift or from Swing.

"Hey Sara, do you want to go to the Olive Garden with me tonight?" I asked. "Then, we are going to look at the fountains of the Bellagio."

"Nicky, this is happiest that I have ever seen you," Sara observed. "It has been about 18 months since the Nigel Crane incident and it looks like you've moved on."

I put my finger over Sara's lips. As much as I wanted to be reminded of moving on, I didn't want to be reminded of the person who made my life a living hell for a few weeks. I was just glad he is spending the rest of his delusional life in prison with no possibility of parole. I was also grateful that Grissom forced me to speak to a counselor after I returned to work. She helped me deal with the nightmares and fears. Now, I was more focused on my work and Sara, the love of my life. Hell, I wanted to wake up everyday seeing her next to me in bed. I wanted to have a few beautiful kids with her.

"Nick, I would love to go with you to the Olive Garden," Sara said. "I can't wait to see the fountains and the dancing water."

"I'll pick you up at 5:30," I told her. "Remember to wear something nice and casual, not grungy."

"I love you, Nick," Sara said.

"I love you, too, Sara," I said pulling her into an embrace and peppering her with kisses as she did with me.

"Come on, break it up," Warrick protested. "I think there's been enough love making tonight. I am recovering from the trauma of hearing about a fur pile."

Sara and I released ourselves and looked at him. We shook our heads and laughed at him.

"I think I got the hint," Warrick chuckled. "I'll see you crazy lovebirds in two days."

After he left, Sara and I resumed embracing and kissing. We heard somebody clearing his throat and I knew who it was.

"Please, don't do this in front of the kid," Greg joked.

"Greggo, what did I say about my privacy!" I hissed.

"I better leave you alone," he said. "See you in two days."

Greg left immediately after I hissed at him. I felt bad because he thought I was serious. I was just playing with the kid and he left to go home. Yes, I am very guarded about my privacy, but I can't always be serious about it. I should make a note to myself to apologize to Greggo and tell him that I was just kidding with him.

"Sara, let's go home and get some sleep before Catherine comes and disrupts a sweet moment," I told her. "You look like you could use a couple hours of sleep. Remember, I am coming to get you at 5:30. Until then, sleep well."

"I will, you should sleep, too," Sara smiled. "Go home and I'll see you later!"

We had one more embrace and kiss before we made our separate ways. When I arrived home, I picked up my mail which was mostly bills. As I entered my house, I locked the door and dropped off my keys at the table. I notice my voicemail was flashing telling me that I have at least one message. I starting playing the messages and checking my caller ID.

"Nick, this is your mom." the voice said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Did you get the tickets for you and Sara to come for Thanksgiving? I am looking forward to finally meeting her and so is the rest of the family. If you get this message, please give me a call. You know you can always leave a message. I love you. Bye!"

I ignored the other calls because I was too sleepy to pay any attention. I had a simple breakfast of cereal, milk and fruit juice. I went to brush my teeth and changed into an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Once I was in bed, I fell asleep dreaming about my plans tonight with Sara.

About eight hours later, I woke up smiling and refreshed. When I got up, I took a quick shower. After I dried off, I shaved and got dressed with jeans and a Dallas Cowboys t-shirt. It was only temporary until 4:30, when I needed to dress up a little better for my date with Sara. I wouldn't say it's formal wear, but business casual was more like it. I heated up some leftover pepper steak and pork fried rice for lunch. I ate it with some iced tea to wash it down.

An hour later, I went out and did some light jogging around my block. When I returned home, I checked my email. Melissa, my prom date, wrote to ask how I was doing, asked about Sara, she wished me luck for tonight and told me she was expecting her fourth child. I just hope she isn't catching up to my parents who had seven kids. One of my fraternity brothers sent me the funniest jokes. One of my sisters sent me an email checking on me and telling me to say hello to Sara for her. I turned off my computer, sat on my couch and turned on the TV to watch something on the Discovery Channel.

4:30 rolled around and I changed into a pair of navy blue chinos and a light blue button down shirt. I put on a beige jacket and a black pair of shoes. I put on some aftershave that Sara loved. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 4:45 and I still had some time since I wasn't planning on leaving my house until 5:00. I went to my linen closet to pick up a small blue velvet box that I was hiding from Sara and put in my pants pocket. I spent that time sitting on my couch doing nothing.

When I saw that it was 5:00, I left my house and locked the door. I got into my Tahoe and drove off to Sara's. I wonder if I was going to get to her place early, on time or late. I hope I wouldn't be late or I would have to deal with the Wrath of Sara. I arrived at her complex with only five minutes to spare. I parked near her apartment and got out of the Tahoe. When I got to her door and rang the doorbell. She opened the door wearing a purples sleeveless dress with a matching midriff jacket, a pair of black low heel pumps and she had her hair in a bun.

"Wow, you look gorgeous, Sara!" I said.

"Thank you," she smiled. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Thanks," I said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's get going," she said. "I am looking forward to what you have planned for me, Cowboy!"

About 45 minutes later, we were at the Olive Garden waiting to be seated. After we were seating and received menus, we knew exactly what we wanted. I had the chicken scampi, Sara had the manicotti and we both decided to have salad. We had San Pellegrino to drink. As the courses were served, Sara and I talked a little bit about our case of the doofus cousins and the one involving those Plushies and Furries. We also joked and laughed. I was careful of what to discuss not wanting to spoil the sweet surprise I had in store for her. We agreed to share a tiramisu, but we got our own cappuccinos. When the check arrived, I paid it with my credit card.

An hour later, we were looking at the fountains of the Bellagio. I had her in an embrace and we kissed not caring about who was staring at us. There could have been couples like us embracing and kissing while admiring the beauty of the fountains. I wonder how many guys came here to propose to their girlfriends. It seemed to be the most beautiful place to do it in Las Vegas.

"This is so enchanting," Sara smiled. "They are starting the water dance."

"It is a wonder indeed," I said. "I remember the year after I moved to Vegas, one of my sisters came to visit me with her family. I took them here to see the water dancing. The looks on my nieces and nephews' faces were priceless. They had never seen water do that before in their lives. Their teachers had to contact her mother to confirm they were telling the truth."

"This really makes any adult or kid feel like a kid in the candy store," Sara chuckled.

I gently released her from our embrace and she gave me a worried look. I got down on one knee and took out the tiny blue velvet box from my pants pocket. Her worried look changed into one of happy anticipation.

"Sara, we have been flirting with each other for four years now," I said. "You took me into your place after the Nigel Crane incident and nursed me back to health."

"Nick, you kind of invited yourself to my place," Sara corrected me. "Nevertheless, I am just very happy that I took great care of you."

"Can you let me finish?" I asked and she nodded. "Then there were the incidents that involved you with Hank and Grissom. I helped you through those. I know that we only dated for five months, but there is a question I have been wanting and needing to ask you."

I could see that Sara had tears streaming down her face like she anticipated what I was going to do and say next.

"Sara Isabel Sidle, will you marry me?" I asked as I opened the box to show a princess cut diamond engagement ring.

"Yes, Nicholas Daniel Stokes, I will marry you!" she said with tears coming down strong.

I placed the ring on her finger and she stared at it for a few moments. I wanted to surprise her with the tickets to Dallas to meet my family, but this moment couldn't be disrupted. I pulled her into an embrace and we kissed passionately while watching the water dancing. It felt like we were the only ones there. We really didn't want this lovely moment to end. What started out with pain became new hope.

THE END


End file.
